Xiaoyu Kazama
by Crimson Orient
Summary: Arranged marriage can never get this better....[Chapter 6: Untitled] Review if you love it.
1. I Knew It

**A/N:** There are a few OC people I made here. Other Tekken characters included later. Anyways, hope you like…

-o-o-o-

_**Xiaoyu Kazama**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1: **

**I Knew It**

"No freaking way!"

Turning heavily from the door, Ling Xiaoyu slammed it shut right at her grandfather's face out of sheer annoyance. Whimpering, she ran toward her bed and then flopped herself on it.

"XIAOYU, OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANCE!"

The door banged hard. It was a pressure to her ears. Grunting, she took a pillow and covered her head.

However, Wang Jinrey wouldn't stop until –

"DON'T TRY AND BECOME TOO SELF-CENTERED, YOUNG LADY!"

With an enormous sigh, Xiaoyu uncovered her head, and threw the pillow toward the door.

"That's the point! I'm _too _young!" She yelled back.

Then, she heard a dull knock. "Just open the door."

Muttering to herself, she stomped her way to the door and then opened it.

"What?" She groaned.

Wang gave her a stern glare. "Come."

Xiaoyu looked at him, surprised. "Hey, grandpa – wait!"

She was dragged down the staircase toward their living room. She was struggling for release but with no avail, she was settled firmly on a huge sofa.

"Listen dear, do you know that we're suffering from an intolerable debt?" Wang breathed heavily, "The Ling Conglomeration was sold two days ago!"

Xiaoyu resisted crying. And yes, she knew that they were bankrupt, but she was just acting like nothing had happened. She wanted to remain happy even though she knew for a fact that she wouldn't belong to her rich school and friends anymore. And, she could never _ever_ shop for designer brands, like, ever again.

Still, she could handle that. But though her grandfather's _request _could save them and their company – _that _is whatshe couldn't handle.

"But grandpa, I'm only seventeen and –"

This time, she was cut off by the _energetic_ voice of her younger brother arriving from school.

"Hi gramps, hey Xiao, what's up?" Li interrupted, dropping his bag on the floor like he'd always do when he arrives from school.

Xiaoyu, like the ever _graceful_ older sister, glared at him. "Get your bag up to your room, young man."

Wang urged himself not to laugh. "See, you're a mother material."

"WHAT?" Xiaoyu and Li asked in unison, looking at each other - stupidly.

But Li was the first to recoil. "Ehem – what's going on?"

Xiaoyu was about to smack her little brother for being so nosy when Wang cut her off.

"Li congratulate your sister – she's getting married tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" The two asked again in chorus. Xiaoyu stood up from her seat and began walking back and forth – distraughtly.

"I can't believe you grandpa, making your granddaughter carry all _your _burdens!" She spat.

"Whatever." Li muttered amusingly.

Xiaoyu turned to him. "See, I'm going to marry for _your_ sake too!"

"Hey, I didn't ask you to marry. Blame that on grandpa!" He retorted – and that's when they started to fight.

Wang started to shook his head in dismay.

"Then you marry!"

"I'm not old enough!"

"Why, how old are you exactly?"

"Duh – I'm only thirteen!"

"Well, I'm only seventeen!"

"Well, you're turning eighteen next week. Ha!"

Xiaoyu clenched her teeth as her words of defense started to run out. It was better for her to just shut the hell up then.

"Are you two done now?" Wang asked, nonchalantly.

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and then nodded.

Wang walked up to his granddaughter and pulled her into a sad embrace. His eyes were welling up and to keep them from crying, he focused them on Li who was staring at them, disgusted.

He ignored him and said to his granddaughter, "I am truly sorry my little flower-"

Li snorted, brushing both his hands through his dark, unruly locks.

Wang glared at him and continued, "- someday, you wouldn't regret doing this."

After he pulled away, he noticed Xiaoyu's face were wet with tears. "Ugh. Stop crying already! It's highly contagious!" She complained.

Li tapped her on the shoulder out of nowhere. "Uh – do I get a hug too?"

"N – Okay." Xiaoyu gave her brother a hug.

Wang smirked at them. There was hope after all.

"Come along now and pack your things. Your flight to Japan is tonight."

Again, there was a huge shouting in question.

…

"One thing I _hate_ about flying is getting bored." Xiaoyu hummed apathetically to herself, readjusting the small pillow on her back.

Out of her silent agony, the plane's engine started to roar. And that's when a guy started to tumble near her cubicle and nearly spilled her water bottle.

"Hey, watch it!" She scowled and glared at the guy.

The guy eyed her back, and as the plane jolted off, he stumbled on the seat next to hers.

"You –" As she was about to give another complaint, she realized that she had completely forgotten to look at his physical attributes.

He was handsome – with a jet-black hair and amazing hazel eyes. Looking through his shirt, she could see a great physique. He was incredulously gorgeous. His choice of outfit wasn't so bad at all – a white T-shirt and black slacks and polished black shoes.

Come to think of it, his eyes showed a survey of weariness - after all that tumbling, of course.

Nevertheless, Xiaoyu's eyes beamed with interest - after all, this was going to be the last time she'd flirt.

"Do I get a sorry?" She cooed.

The guy grunted. "_I'm sorry_. Now will you leave me alone?" he spat coldly in Japanese, thinking that the girl in front of him wouldn't understand.

Unfortunately, she understood every word, losing the spark of interest she once had at him. "Jerk." She muttered in Mandarin, shifting her gaze to the window.

"Ni hao." The guy said randomly, out of nowhere - his tone brightening up.

Xiaoyu jerked up secretly. _'Great, just great – culture exchange anyone?'_ she thought angrily.

"I can talk your language." She replied casually, uninterested.

The guy smirked, his gaze on his shoes. "I knew that." He retorted in Mandarin.

She shot a look at him. "I'll talk to you in Japanese, if you want." Like she said, she spoke in Japanese.

"No need. I'm in no mood to be entertained right now." He replied in his own language, plainly. He turned to a comfortable position and then closed his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Whatever." Xiaoyu mumbled, a hand supporting her chin. And then, she too, drifted to sleep.

…

The ride was horrible as Xiaoyu had calculated.

And what a day with a beautiful stranger who hadn't even woke her up when the plane had landed, leaving her the only passenger left in there for the next ten minutes – snoring.

"Now where is that car which was supposed to fetch me?" Xiaoyu asked herself, lost.

The fact that her grandfather hadn't told her that she would be marrying a Japanese man almost dropped her to oblivion. She was lost as hell. That could only mean that a company called 'MISHIMA ZAIBATSU' had completely taken over LING CONGLOMERATION.

Ugh. Damnation of being bankrupt.

Thank God she remembered a sentence of what her grandfather had told her. A limousine was going to fetch her.

Well, she found one – parked at the center of the airport with a red carpet sprawled toward its doorway.

_Mishimas – _what else would she expect.

'_Maybe he's too old to be rich.' _ She thought, expecting an old perverted fiancé waiting at some sort of restaurant with an _huge_ diamond ring cased in a velvet box next to his elbows. Major YUCK.

Dragging her luggage, she proceeded to the limo and opened the door. And my, oh my…guess who's seated at the corner.

"Hi." It was the same guy who's seated with her at the plane. Um, let's rephrase that: _It was the same traitor who betrayed her at the plane._

Red of embarrassment, she said, "I – I'm sorry!"

She closed the door and spun around to keep herself from screaming out of her own stupidity. Note to self: Never, _ever_, open someone else's car.

"Wait! Miss Ling!" A tall Japanese woman waved at her from afar. She waited for the woman to come to her.

"Get in the car, now."

Confused, she said, "But there's –"

"Just get in."

Without furthermore adieu, Xiaoyu was shoved helplessly inside as the woman opened the front door and took a sea there.

The guy smirked at her and said, "Hell, you get funnier by the minute. Get your priorities straight, woman."

"Who exactly are you anyway?" She asked not looking at him but finding herself a seatbelt.

"Jin Kazama." He breathed, "You?"

'_Glad he's not a Mishima.'_ She thought, relieved. "I'm Xiaoyu Ling."

Hearing the name, Jin stared at her in shock. He just couldn't believe it. For once, he thought it was someone old, ugly and skinny.

Xiaoyu hated his to-die-for stare. She coughed intently, "What are you staring at?"

'_Xiaoyu Ling.'_ Jin mentally slapped himself. That's right – what is he staring at?

He eventually smirked, "Ooh…is that how you talk to _your_ fiancé?"

Xiaoyu gaped at him – struck at the moment.

-o-o-o-

**A/N: **So that's it for the first chapter. Were you surprised the least? Well, I hope you like it and review.


	2. Oh, yes I do NOT!

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter…

-o-o-o-

_**Xiaoyu Kazama**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2:**

**Oh, yes I do –NOT!

* * *

**

She groaned, irritated by his loftiness. Her chocolate irises peered at the corner of her eyes and – saw him looking back.

"Now, look who's staring," Jin muttered, looking away.

Xiaoyu snorted and rolled her eyes. She totally ignored him while she checked on her manicured nails.

But deep inside, her heart quenched. She was nervously agitated of marrying _this_ man.

Jin, on the other hand, felt the same. Oh come on, how could he marry a SNORING woman – err…girl…whatever!

And, they would never dare look at each other throughout this ride – _never_. Because if they did…they -

Ugh. They couldn't help it!

"WHAT?" They both chorused frustratingly.

If what was more irritating than looking back at each other was actually complaining about COMPLAINING that the other was looking, but, the other did the same, also.

Xiaoyu just stared at her fiancé. His hazel eyes locked with hers in a way she could melt for. But, that was impossible – the air conditioner was set full blast.

ANYWAY –

She was so upset of their situation. The look in his eyes was the same as hers – unwilling, and forced.

"Look, if you don't want to marry me, you can say so," she said calmly.

Jin wanted to say 'yes' for that matter. But apparently, emerald eyes stared at him profoundly, and the woman who owned it seemed to anticipate his answer.

He couldn't help but lie. His own thoughts and ideas were covered almost entirely by his advisors. One _wrong _answer could drive the press insane.

"But, I do want to marry you, Ling." He muttered as he watched those emerald eyes beam and divert from him.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes up and then shut them in disappointment. He could've at least treated her kindly if that was the case. Then, she was the only one disapproving.

…

The woman who owned those sly emerald eyes was 35 year old Hitori Koto. She was going to be Xiaoyu's advisor for – the rest of her life.

She knew Jin was only forced by his grandfather. But, she was ordered to prevent him from saying anything against it.

The least she could do was allow him to express how he really felt. And of course, his actions and answers didn't balance.

She sighed at the thought and shook her head in dismay. There was an eerie silence inside the car, for none of them talked.

Summoning the courage, she held her breath and –

"So Xiaoyu, tell us more about yourself. I'm sure Jin will love to hear more about you."

Xiaoyu blinked, her eyebrows twitching in one place. Like, she really wanted to flaunt herself for _him_. And, probably he'd just yawn from listening.

Her mouth was about to open in protest when Jin suddenly grabbed her hand.

"That won't be necessary, Hitori. Remember, I just came back from China, so, Ling and I have been dating, you know." He lied, gripping her hand firmly.

Hitori stared at them, surprised. _Have they met each other already?_

Xiaoyu placed her other hand on top of his, smiled, and then squeezed it off – _hard_.

He grunted quietly, protectively pulling his hand back. He shot her a 'look' and then smiled.

"But –" Hitori was cut off.

"Jin's right. I told him about me back in China. He's such a sweet guy…really." Xiaoyu lied also, rolling her eyes in disgust.

Jin made her a face as he slouched in his seat. He was so fatigued from the flight that all he could do was pout.

His eyelids fluttered in conflict – to sleep or not to sleep. But, when he caught his fiancée staring at him mischievously, he decided not to.

"What? Are you planning on taking your revenge right when I sleep?" He muttered, once Hitori was out of view.

Xiaoyu snarled at him, her chocolate eyes locking with his hazel ones. He was really getting on her nerves since…oh, she forgot.

"For your stupid information, I don't give grudges." She said as a matter of fact.

_Yeah right_, he snorted.

He let out a huge sigh and said, "Are we there yet? I'm so tired of the flight…I haven't slept at that time because of Ling's SNO-"

She glared at him immediately, and it felt like he was being whipped. Ouch.

…

They arrived at the Mishima Mansion at exactly midnight. All windows were lit up, and members of the household went out to greet the new member of the family.

Xiaoyu gasped at the marvelous structure in front of her. It was ultra-modern than she'd expected – unlike their temple-like mansion back in China.

And there she realized this was going to be her home for the rest of her life.

Ah, tears of joy – NOT.

She loved her grandpa's house. It has been her home for, like, forever until now. And what hurt the most were her parent's graves there, and she'd sure miss visiting them everyday.

But, this decision was for her family. She had to marry Jin Kazama – whether she like it or not.

Servants immediately took all their belongings inside the mansion as they went in.

"Is grandpa around?" Jin asked, his eyes roaming the house.

Hitori shook her head, "He'll be arriving early tomorrow. He's at a meeting again."

"Whatever," he muttered under his breath.

Breathing heavily, he turned to Xiaoyu and whistled.

Because of that, Xiaoyu unconsciously snapped toward him. Annoyed, she looked away immediately.

Jin sighed, walking toward her. A constant frown was plastered on his face even before they'd arrive. He knew he had to do _this_. _It_ was a must.

He knelt in front of her and pulled a small, velvet box from his pocket. She gaped, blushing as their eyes met.

_Come on, this is natural! Why am I blushing! Ugh! _She thought incredulously.

His hand held hers, as the other flipped the box open, revealing an elegant diamond ring.

Her heart pounded, unable to contain the excitement or joy or whatever she felt as of the moment. But what was her problem of getting married anyway?

If there was anything at all that could make her eyes, heart, and mind blend to see through the drop dead gorgeous guy kneeling in front of her, oh, she'd do it.

Unfortunately, maybe there was none – _yet_.

She stood before him, distracted by her own thoughts and emotions. Her face darkened in a shade of pink, and her eyes beamed inquisitively.

Then, all seemed to fall upon her – the burden, everything. It was indescribable.

Jin slowly slid the ring in her ring finger, not looking back at her, though. But when the ring was set in her hand, her body tensed and she felt _chained_.

They were now OFFICIALLY –

"Here, we're engaged. Now are you happy, Ling?" He muttered, standing up.

That was it? _HERE, WE'RE ENGAGED, HAPPY?_

God, she expected more than that, like – _This ring matches your eyes_, _May this ring symbolize our_…, _The Angels sent this ring for you_… - etc, etc…

Hell, like she'd expect him to be the _romantic_ type. But, maybe he was in the inside. And, maybe he was just waiting for the right girl and –

- She just wasn't the right girl, that's why.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked haughtily.

Jin raised his eyebrows, "Are you saying I don't want to marry you, _HONEY_? I mean, are you saying to ALL OF THESE PEOPLE I don't love you?"

She immediately snapped back to reality, realizing Hitori, and the whole household was gathered there.

So, okay – they had to put on a _show_, eh? But why was he cornering her? What a lame ally. Did he have to SHOUT THAT LOUD?

"_SWEETHEART_, I was just trying to make sure you'd buy the most expensive engagement ring for me." She smiled at him.

He grinned back, "So, I guess WE NEED TO BE ALONE FOR AWHILE to talk this out."

He pulled her hand and dragged her upstairs. The servants as well as Hitori, shrugged below in disappointment, retreating to their bedrooms.

…

They were alone at the balcony upstairs, and the cool wind blew against their shuddering skin. It was pass midnight.

"So, now you know why I'm doing this," Jin frowned against his knee as he sat on the rails.

Xiaoyu nodded and placed her elbows on the rails as well, keeping her distance away from him.

"We don't want to marry each other, I know." She mumbled while closing her eyes as the breeze hit her face.

He frowned even more, "We just have to cooperate. In school, we must do the same goddamn thing."

This statement made her shrug. Even if she was against marriage, she expected it to free her from school – but this time, it was worse.

They'd be going to school – MARRIED.

"By next week, we have school." Jin simply said.

"What about the day after the wedding?" she asked.

Jin smirked, "We're excused for honeymoon."

Yeah, this couldn't get any better…

-o-o-o-

**A/N: **So, what do you think? The longer the better?


	3. The Arranged Marriage

**A/N:** OMG! Thank you for the reviews! You guys know who you are, so, give yourselves a kiss! LOL! So…here's the third chapter…

-o-o-o-

_**Xiaoyu Kazama**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**The Arranged Marriage

* * *

**

He eyed her leisurely. Every inch of how she expressed her boredom made his lips form a slight grin -the way sheplaced her chin on her hand, her lips pouting, and her sitting crossed-legged.

"What's taking the judge so long?" She whined softly, stretching her arms up.

The tone of her voice brought him back to reality, and he immediately faced her. She didn't bother to look back at him - instead, she watched the small ripples forming in the tea served in front of them.

"Just stop being a brat, Ling, and wait, okay?" he replied nonchalantly, shifting his gaze from her as he stifled a yawn.

She glared at him for the third time since they entered this small conference room located at the mansion's fourth floor. "I'm not a brat," she spat at him with gritted teeth.

He opened one of his closed eyes to peer at her enraged expression, and chuckled. "Then what are you – an ill-behaved child, maybe?"

"And definitely, I am not a CHILD!" she shouted indignantly, her chocolate eyes burning in vehemence.

With all the hatred she could muster, she took the overflowing teacup from the table – and spattered all the content over her fiancé's expensive white pants.

"H…h…HOT!" he yelped in concussion, standing up from the couch to begin jumping while fanning his soaked pants.

For the first time since arriving here in Japan, she had finally found herself in a very _entertaining_ situation – staring at her fiancé flapping his legs about was way _funnier_ than watching Li unconsciously pee in bed.

"I…I-ICE!" he cried frantically, his hand busy holding his pants out, while the other was fanning.

Xiaoyu laughed, lost in the bliss of vengeance. When laughter was almost drowning her, she stood up and walked over to him.

"See what _Karma_ does?" she spoke amusingly, extending her hands out to him.

Jin glared at her once he had taken a pillow cushion and replaced his fanning hand with it. "It's your entire fault, Ling," he spat, now fanning harder.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and ignored his accuse, as she merely grazed the wet part of his pants – and pulled her hand away.

"Oh, it is hot!" she said in shock, her mind panicking from what she had done.

But then again, an idea crossed her mind. Must be the only way, she thought. She shook the smutty thoughts away, and looked at Jin straight in the eyes.

"I have an idea!" she chirped, though only nervously.

"Then what is it?" Jin asked, his sweat dripping uncontrollably.

"Unbuckle your belt," she muttered.

"WHA - Oh…" The panic in hiss face turned into a cocky smirk.

Xiaoyu glared at him. "It's not what you think. Now, just take your pants off!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered hastily, the smirk spreading on his face as he unbuckled his belt in ease, and allowing his pants to fall down – revealing a SUPERMAN boxers.

"Superman…?" Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow, "You like Superman?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so got a problem with that?

The door opened, and in came Hitori and the Mishima Zaibatsu's CEO and Jin's grandfather, Heihachi Mishima.

Oh, you can imagine what their reaction was when they saw the to-be-wed couple groping each other under the –

"That can wait for tonight," Heihachi chuckled, completely misinterpreting the situation. What a dumbass.

"Okay guys, the judge is here." Hitori added, moving away from the door to make way for the judge.

All the couple could do was chuckle nervously, seeing Jin's pants roll down between his shoes.

"Uh, Hitori…?" Xiaoyu asked rather shyly. "I think we need new pants…"

…

She was imagining herself being tied up on a pole, her head gripped tight, and was about to feel the wrath of torture as Jin held her hand with his.

"Xiaoyu, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity to you, as your husband for all the years to come," he muttered under gritted teeth, inserting a 24 karat gold ring in her ring finger.

She forced a happy smile, just to please her future grandfather-in-law, as she took a similar ring, only larger, and held Jin's hand with hers.

"Jin, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity to you, as your wife for all the years to come," she said rather harshly, doing what Jin did.

Contented with their vows, the judge then pulled out a paper from a brown envelope and sprawled it on the table.

"Now, once you sign this, you are OFFICIALLY married."

Xiaoyu closed her eyes as the pen was offered to her first. She opened them preferably in hesitation once her hand landed on the table, and onto the paper.

_This is for you Grandpa and Li…_

And there, she wrote her name in confirmation, immediately handing Jin the pen. Their eyes locked for a moment, and she secretly frowned at him.

He frowned back, taking the pen to do the same.

Once he lifted his hand up, the judge swiftly took the paper and then smiled. He silently cursed under his breath as he turned to his grandfather who had a triumphant grin plastered on the face.

"Well, congratulations boy!" Heihachi remarked, patting his grandson's shoulder proudly.

Jin shed a faint smile, his eyes solemnly looking at his wife. Xiaoyu nodded understandingly, although she hated this idea of marriage, she couldn't hate Jin so much.

The two of them didn't want this to happen in the first place. This was all _arranged_.

After a brief discussion, Xiaoyu and Jin were left sitting on the couch, looking nothing but frustrated.

And, due to the eerie silence around them, Xiaoyu made an attempt to break it.

"So," she began, her chocolate eyes staring down at the 24 karat golden ring on her finger. "What are we gonna do now?"

Jin scowled slightly, ruffling his super straight hair. He was baffled by his own guts, and he ceased to think about it.

Realizing he had said the vow, placed the ring inside her finger, and signed the marriage contract, there was no right for him to complain. Things happened.

"I think we should make out or something," he replied apathetically, twisting the ring on his finger round and round as if it was just an object he sees everyday and had seemed to grow tired of.

Xiaoyu snorted at the crude, unfunny statement of her husband and tried not to think of _something else_ other than that. Make out? Who was he kidding?

Actually, he was kidding alright as he stood up on his feet and intentionally passed by her. He opened the door, but looked at her one more time before going out.

"By the way, this conference room is haunted," he mused, running out of door to slam it shut.

Xiaoyu heard an irking laughter coming from the hallway, and she rolled her eyes nonchalantly. If there was anything that could frighten her, that would be her grandfather sleepwalking at night – _definitely_ _not_ her husband.

When she decided to leave, the teacups began to rattle against the glass table, making her hair stand out a bit. She sighed in relief once the rattling stopped, and she wasted no time to come up the door –

-and there was clattering again. Shrieking, she opened the door and ran outside.

…

If there was anything that could possibly thwart her mood each day - that would be her husband's sinister _smile_. She hated those white, straight teeth of his, and she admit that she could melt anytime with his simple – grin.

And there she was, mentally fanning herself in order not to melt to his, what seemed to be, insidious yet sexy smile as she turned her head away from him.

Sometimes, she had to be true to herself. She partly kind of liked this whole arranged marriage thing – and its positive attributes.

It was time for her to discern the profitable reasons of their marriage. Oh - she was married hours ago to this hot, handsome guy, though he's really a major jerk, that wouldn't matter anyway, as long as the Ling Conglomeration would keep breathing.

And, as for her, she would be wealthy for life. Even possibly, she could have the most beautiful children someday. That is, if the marriage wouldn't slide up to _divorce_.

"Do you believe me now?" Jin asked, interrupting her serene concentration regarding _her_ future – _their_ future, since he had married her recently, making him a big part of her.

Xiaoyu huffed irritatingly; the images of her feeling scared and shrieking at the conference room came rolling in her mind. "Yes, _dear_," she replied darkly.

Jin couldn't help but stare at his wife in sheer amusement. He smirked, throwing his head against his seat while his feet came to rest on a small table.

They were lounging at their very own private jet, feeling incredulously bored since none of them would feel free to watch T.V, play video games, and listen to music - all because they refused to do it _together_.

Finally, one of them flinched to the eerie silence going on.

"I'm gonna turn this on," Xiaoyu said to no one particular as she pressed the high-tech DVD player on.

Then, a Vaness Wu song played, and she rocked her head to the beat, glad to rid off the quietude earlier.

Jin resisted grabbing a pillow and covering his ears. Grunting, he reached for the player and switched it off. "If you want music, then we'll hear from L'ArcenCiel. If you don't, then it is better if we not," he muttered.

If they fought for music, what more if they watch a movie? This left Xiaoyu to groan in exasperation, crossing her arms over her chest in an unfeminine way.

Jin chuckled, loving how his wife was annoyed with him. Leaning deeper on his seat, he watched her hum quietly, her hand supporting her chin.

"You know what Ling," He paused, automatically correcting himself, "or should I say, _Kazama_?" he grinned, "We agreed to start getting along in public, didn't we? So you need to stop feeling so angry at me all the time."

Mrs. Kazama felt that she was hit by a brick. Glaring at her husband, she forgot to decipher what he meant. "Then, stop pissing me off you jerk!"

"I am not pissing you off!" Jin retorted.

She grimaced. "Yes, you are!"

A loud speaker interrupted their heated discussion as they felt the jet getting heavier and heavier by the second.

"WE'RE LANDING SOON, SO GET READY MR. AND MRS. KAZAMA," the pilot said from the speaker.

They glared at each other one more time, and immediately snapped their heads at the opposite directions without further adieu.

The jet had successfully landed while the door opened automatically, and in came Hitori with two luggage men who were taking the couple's stuff up their shoulders.

"Hi guys!" Hitori greeted cheerfully, removing her shades from her eyes. She turned to Xiaoyu and pulled her up.

"Welcome to Okinawa, Ling!" She coughed, and corrected, "I mean, Mrs. Kazama! Come, let us go."

Mrs. Kazama rolled her eyes from the common statement. Why does everyone have to correct themselves and say the word 'Mrs.' Or 'Kazama' or 'Mrs. Kazama'?

She noticed this, but why was Hitori so cheerful today?

"Umm…Hitori, why are you so happy today?" she asked, though her head was looking at the back just to make sure that her husband was following them from behind.

"You see, Okinawa is my hometown." Hitori replied gracefully, as they walked together at the airport station. Jin was staring at them from behind, glumly.

Xiaoyu stopped too when her P.A stopped and looked at her, and her husband.

"WHAT?" the couple asked in unison.

Hitori just grinned. "I'm sure you'll both have an amazing honeymoon here,"

Well, let's see about that…

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** So, this chapter was long…maybe tedious too. I love your reviews, and they encourage me to write more! So don't forget to give me one! TC!


	4. HONEYMOON SUCKS!

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, though I must say that there are only a few consistent ones. But please, if you want this story, then review.

-o-o-o-

_**Xiaoyu Kazama**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 4:**

**HONEYMOON SUCKS!

* * *

**

"This is the most boring day of my life," Xiaoyu sighed heavily, "No adults, no children…what kind of beach is this anyway?"

Another squirt came from her bottle of sun block lotion as she smeared it roughly all over her arms. The radiant sun rays came kissing the pale flesh of her virgin body…her face, her breasts, her flat tummy, and her legs.

A groan escaped from her lips as she arched her back and tugged the small string of the upper piece of her orange bikini, letting it fall loose as she rolled to her stomach and allowed the heat to occupy her back. This was a great opportunity to sleep – for last night, they were _restless_.

Not the _restless_ that you might think.

It was truly difficult for her and Jin to adjust to each other, especially in one bed intended for newly weds to sleep in. So, where oh where did they sleep in, then?

Haha…in fact, they didn't.

They spent part of their evening glaring at each other during dinner, and when it was time for bed, you would never see the two of them _together_– Jin switching channels on the couch, while the _martyr_ wife, Xiaoyu, got stuck painting her nails in the bathroom.

Talking about honeymoon…

_I hope no one will disturb me, just this once_, Xiaoyu thought, her long lashes colliding with her chocolate eyes, and then peacefully shutting at last.

Nothing covered her from the dreadful heat, her naked back glowing with sweat. But like, who'd give a damn anyway? After all, this place was now her own private beach – and if there were any people that could come in and play in this paradise, that could only be her and Jin…and the resort babes or hunks…err, servants.

"Wow…I'm having a free _live show_," a low voice boomed above her.

Unfortunately, she heard that. So, she craned her neck to peer behind her…and saw _him_. Suddenly, she felt very _naked _– literally.

"Y-you PERVERT!" she shrieked, her hands covering her breasts as she rolled to her back, now facing her husband.

"Now that's what I call a _show_," Jin mused, readjusting his shades. The sun was smiling upon the two, showing the radiance of their bodies glistening with sweat.

Mrs. Kazama couldn't help but flush, seeing her husband half-naked and donned only in tropical shorts which seemed like the boxers he wore during their wedding.

But it definitely wasn't the _superman_ one anymore. Definitely…that was major gross.

Quickly, her other hand grabbed the towel she was laying on, tumbling a bit to her side. "Damn you," she muttered.

"What? I'm your husband now. I can look at you whenever I want," Jin said, staring at her as she struggled to cover herself up…and continued to TUMBLE.

Xiaoyu kept screaming, her body helplessly rolling on the sand. And oh, she could imagine the look on her husband's handsome face – incomparably mocking.

Jin laughed as much as he could. Not to piss her off, just because it was goddamn funny.

When the force stopped, Xiaoyu wanted to praise god for stopping at the wet brink of the sand, her face masked with sand as well as her cute bikini.

"It's his entire fault! That stupid, stupid, Jin Kazama!" She got up, moist sand all over her.

"So," Jin chuckled, moving closer, "Are you okay?"

Mrs. Kazama snapped at him. "What do you think asshole?"

He rolled his eyes and scowled. "Well, I don't know how it feels, of course. And it happens that you're faithful to have experienced it," he grinned, "And I believe you enjoy looking like a mudfish," he eyed her head to toe.

She grimaced, her fists clenching. "WHY YOU!" she felt baffled, humiliated and raged. Of all people, why would her husband be her number one enemy?

With all the frustration she could muster, she pushed Jin down on the sand. Talking about how built he was – he was freaking heavy!

"You're such a JERK!" She sneered, trying to leave when a big hand encircled her wrist – and dragged her down.

"WHAT THE –"

And the couple came rolling on the sand…luckily, they'd be back to Tokyo this evening, so it was time to say goodbye to honeymoon and hello _Mishima Polytechnic High school!_

Now this could _never get better_ than going to the elite, international, and affluent, school…MARRIED.

**TBC**

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** I know it's short, but lately, I don't feel like writing this anymore. I'm losing consistent reviewers and it sucks. I'm more focused (I think) on my other story, _Endless Love_.


	5. Highschool Dilemma

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reviewing this story. I admit I was in fact a bit nervous of writing this, because I'm not sure of the whole plot yet. As for the romance, the first start is in this chapter. I might as well include some more pairings.

-o-o-o-

_**Xiaoyu Kazama**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 5:**

**Highschool Dilemma

* * *

**

The gentle ray of sun pried behind the folds of the immense curtains and escaped toward the bed of a sleeping, no - SNORING, Xiaoyu Kazama.

A groan escaped her lips when she heard loud, thudding footsteps coming outside her room. As if she really cared though, and probably, Jin was still fast asleep and _snoring_ like she was.

But how come the only sound of snoring was coming from her? Jin didn't snore? That was so unfair!

And then, the door slightly slammed open, revealing a _slightly_ pissed-off Hitori. From what it looked, she frantically ran over the king-sized bed and started pushing Xiaoyu to wake up.

"Come on, it's already seven o'clock! You'll be late for school!" she cried, "Didn't Jin wake you up?"

Xiaoyu let out a moan, rolling to the edge of the bed just to get away from Hitori's evil hands. She heard the word _school _alright, but she didn't give a damn.

"Your husband already left," Hitori said, and Mrs. Kazama _definitely _heard that.

In a snap, Xiaoyu kicked off the comforter and jumped out of bed, staring at Hitori with a dumbfounded expression. "He… WHAT?"

Hitori smirked, almost exiting the room. "He went to school already…Now if you please, I'll wait for you to change."

When the door shut close, Xiaoyu deliberately grabbed a pillow, pressed her face on it…and screamed.

Jin was probably the only person who could get her mad and humiliated like this before, not even her little brother. So, it was somehow official - Xiaoyu hated him.

_He could've woke me up this morning…that selfish moron_, Xiaoyu thought angrily, just in time to remember that she needed to change for school.

…

Haha…he ditched her for the first time, and it felt _super great_. Maybe he should do that more often…just to _feel great_. After all, he wasn't most of the time. And now that he'd come to this school _taken_, he couldn't come up of anything worse other than that.

_Come on buddy, you can do this…just pretend the marriage didn't happen_, he thought bluntly, walking in the hallway rather charmingly like he'd used to_. Think you're still a bachelor…think you have no wife…think that Ling never existed._

Stopping on his tracks, he pondered on the thought and grinned. His life was becoming more miserable as it was, and so maybe he could let his wife feel a bit of it? Well, why not? Xiaoyu obviously hated this idea more than he did.

Then what more way could he get even with her? _School_…and that's about it.

With those evil yet well-cogitated thoughts, he resumed on walking when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning to the person in a stolid manner, his dull expression suddenly snapped vivacious.

"Hey, how's it going?" It was his best friend, Hwoarang…the soon-to-be official school _bachelor_ heartthrob, if the campus finds about _his _marriage. Damn it.

"Nah…nothing much," he said, receiving a manly pat on the back. Running a hand through his soft, spiky hair, he noticed something different about Hwoarang. First, he checked the ears.

"Where…is…your…earring?" He gasped, noticing the small, empty hole on Hwoarang's ears.

Hwoarang only shrugged. "Asuka told me to get rid of it. Well, I thought she was the kind of girl who'd love this style…but I was wrong," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what about you, man? You left for a week and didn't even call me. You sure are lucky I don't give grudges."

"Like I said, nothing much…same old business trips I don't even care about," Jin lied, "I haven't even dated…all I did was move here and there and…you know, the usual cycle of boring, typical business trips?"

Hwoarang nodded, although he didn't understand one bit. He realized, however, that Jin must've hated the whole China trip and didn't want to talk about it, so he just smiled.

"What's with the face?" Jin raised his eyebrows, seeing the unnatural pleasant smile creeping upon his best friend's lips.

Hwoarang smiled some more, loving the way how it confused his best friend. His lips returned to normal, saying, "Uh nothing," and then, he smiled again.

Jin started to feel nervous, as in, _real nervous_ as if he felt his insides were about to hurl out. And his assumptions were getting the best out of him –_ What if Hwoarang knew this? What if Hwoarang knew that?_

He thought his best friend was hinting as if he knew something about the whole marriage stuff. Then, his feet dragged him to a near corner where he tried to think things out. _Should I tell him the truth?_

Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders and followed mindlessly - still with a smile.

Jin grew silent, unconsciously rubbing his fingers together nervously…and then felt the wedding ring on his ring finger. _Did he see this ring? If he did, then I'd have no reason to hide things anymore_.

"To tell you the truth…"He croaked, looking at Hwoarang who listened with still a stupid smiling expression on the face, "I'm…" he held back, thinking it might not be bright to say this openly and _loudly_. He had to be quiet and fast.

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. Yep, he was still smiling. "You…what?"

"I'm married," Jin whispered desperately…_at last_.

Hwoarang's unknown reason to smile finally had a reason…and it turned into laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed.

Jin grew pale. "You're saying that…oh shit," he slapped his forehead. Hwoarang actually didn't know nor had a clue. What a dumb mistake. Sighing heavily, he pointed at his wedding ring.

As if someone had hit him with bricks, Hwoarang stopped laughing but his mouth remained ajar, gaping at every second Jin showed off a plain, golden ring. So, it was true.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in disbelief.

Jin pulled his hand away immediately and placed it inside his pocket, whistling like nothing had happened. "Because…well, it's complicated. It's all arranged."

Hwoarang shook his head. "No shit,"

"Yeah," Jin nodded, "And I only met the girl for a day,"

"Is she pretty?" Hwoarang sounded excited now, because he really didn't have a goddamn clue.

Jin paused for a moment. Well, he admits. He was a bit attracted to her…only in a _tiny bit of bit_ though. And it was physically and nothing more personal.

"Let's just say…you'll know later," Jin grinned. _If you can find and guess her, that is._

…

_Stupid Hitori_, Xiaoyu thought and grimaced, sitting in a corner where no one could spot her easily. _How can she push me out of the car and force me to walk to school alone? I thought she's my assistant or something!_

With those annoying chattering and giggling noises the students made, she lowered her head and pretended to be looking for something in her pink backpack. But it felt empty. _Oh drat, I forgot to pack my school things last night. Way to go Xiao…_

Sighing out of boredom, she began observing her watch just to kill time. She had twenty minutes before her first class starts, so apparently, she could still find her husband and…wait, what did she need him for? She could totally handle this first day of hers herself…or so she thought.

_I don't need him…I don't want to bother him flirting with other girls…I don't want to meet his friends…I don't want –_

Denying the slight jab of jealousy she felt inside, Xiaoyu shook those miserable thoughts away. _Why did he leave just like that? Why didn't he wake me up? Was he mad at me for sleeping in the couch? _

But the least thing she'd expected occurred. All of a sudden, she felt a trickle of tears on her cheeks. And the more she stopped them, the more they kept on gushing out.

_How could he be so mean? Why did I do to him to deserve less attention…oh god…what am I saying? _

She felt like a battered wife…_literally_. And like those poor, helpless, yet stunningly beautiful heroines in Chinese soap operas she loved to watch, Xiaoyu buried her head against her backpack and cried some more.

"Hello there!" A high-pitched voice tingled above her.

Tilting her head while squinting, she saw a pretty, red-haired girl wearing the same uniform as hers. Flushing a vivid shade of pink due to the shame of being such a cry-baby, Xiaoyu sat up abruptly and let out a hand.

"Hey there, call me Xiao," she said friendlily, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"They call me 'Wonder Babe'," the girl grinned, shaking Xiaoyu's hand, "…Just kidding! I'm Miharu Hirano, and it's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, nice meeting you too," Xiaoyu smiled. She loved making new friends…too bad…Jin didn't take the offer. _Stupid Jerk_, she thought out of the blue.

"So," Miharu began, "You're new here, aren't you? Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to my other friends."

Xiaoyu's face lightened up. Who thought girls here in Mishima High could be so kind after all. Or maybe, she was wrong.

From afar, a girl with big-framed glasses passed by some group of hot girls and suddenly tripped, falling face first, when the seemingly leader of the group with long, blonde hair, extended her leg. They all started to laugh.

Miharu seemed to notice where Xiaoyu was mindlessly staring at. "Oh, you're looking at Lili…the certified female counterpart of," she stopped, realizing her new friend had no clue about these prep things yet.

"What did you say?" Xiaoyu acted a bit, although she knew what Miharu meant. Lili was like the _queen bee_ of Mishima High, just like what she saw in an American movie called 'Mean Girls'.

"Don't mind it," Miharu laughed, feeling silly, "Let's get inside the building now. By the way, you're Chinese, right?"

Xiaoyu nodded, her gaze still transfixed at the pretty girl named Lili.

…

Although he told Hwoarang he was married, he never revealed anything about his wife. The way she looked, where she was, and the _way _she was. Here he was…standing near the window rails with his friends who were oblivious of his ring finger.

They were obviously waiting for the school bell to ring, in which they had hoped to never would happen.

Jin falsely stifled a laugh, just to get by with Taka Eumatsu, the clown of his group. He was unbelievably preoccupied with worried thoughts about his wife. Now, he felt rather guilty for not waking her up.

_Don't blame yourself for her tardiness…it's her fault. She should've woken up by herself…besides, she was the one who slept on your bed_, and he allowed his inner demon to interfere with his righteous thoughts again. It made him feel better and less guilty, though anyway.

"Well, I hope she's interested in me, too." Steve Fox, their British friend, finished. Jin groaned inside. He'd been hearing enough of _girls_, _girls_, and _girls!_ And that meant _single_ girls only.

Why couldn't they talk about _wives_, _wives_, and _wives_? Jin helplessly cried inside.

"Wow, me too, and I can't believe we have so much in common!"

The guys, including him, spun to Miharu's annoying high-pitched voice while inserting a pinky in their ears…and saw not only a hyper-active Miharu, but also a _new girl_.

And what did hot guys do upon seeing a cute and innocent new girl? They gossiped like girls do! That is, in the exception of Jin Kazama.

"So, what do you think of her? I'm so sure she's Chinese!" Raiker Sendoh, who also happened to be half-Chinese, whispered excitedly.

Steve and Taka stared at each other, nodded as if in agreement, and then replied, "She's cute,"

"Yep, she's cute," Hwoarang agreed, turning to Jin, "Hey, did you know about this whole transferee thing your granddaddy planned? Did you happen to know her?"

Jin stood frozen. Xiaoyu did look good in their school uniform. He felt guilty again and he shook his head. "Nah…I never saw before," he smirked.

In all terms, it was possible to sue a person who denies his married life. As for Jin, well, the whole school would know soon…whether he liked it or not.

**TBC**

-o-o-o-

**A/N: **Yes, yes, I included Lili from **Tekken: DR**. Sad to say, I haven't played her. But I think she's cool. **Review please**!


	6. Untitled

So…you think this story was on hiatus? Well, think again. Or…maybe not. I just slacked off, that's all. And…yeah, school. And um…martial arts, too. Gonna be promoted this October! So um, yeah…wish me luck. If you give a damn, that is. If not, I don't give a damn, too…Heh, enough of this. Let's get on to the story, shall we? Btw, thanks for reviewing people. **DANTE of DMC is HAWT**. Huh…that was _soooo_ random.

-o-o-o-

_**Xiaoyu Kazama**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

Xiaoyu sighed once she and Miharu reached her soon to be prison cell for the next eight months...well, _not_ really literally. "Phew…I'm glad that was over!"

Miharu looked at her, skeptical. "Huh? What was _over_…?"

'_The corridor parade, you idiot! The time in which my husband and his stupid friends gawked at me, remember!_' Xiaoyu thought grimly, almost vomiting those words at her new found sassy friend, but was unable to do so because of the peppy, unaffected face beaming at her in the body that was named Miharu.

Oh, Miharu…if only you weren't that happy-go-lucky. You and Xiaoyu would've made the **bf** tag…Or even better: the **bff** – no, even waaay better: the **bffl**! For loners, it meant: _**best friends** for life_ – with added life - a fact none of us would live forever, anyway.

"It's nothing, Miharu…" Xiaoyu shrugged, hating her first day of school even more. All she could think of was the varied possibilities of her status' revelation. What would the campus think of her? But then, there was something inside her that says not to worry. For she'd almost left out one person who'd share with her the same burden: _Jin Kazama_.

She smirked, feeling some sort of new found confidence building up inside her. Of course she'd stay low profile for awhile until fate would have their marriage announced publicly. How would Jin react, then? Perhaps he'd get so humiliated…Oh, she knew so well how her husband hated their situation more that she did.

'_Almost a risky act of revenge, I guess._' Xiaoyu nodded at the thought before returning back to her senses when Miharu poked her head like a malfunctioning doll.

"Yes, Miharu…?" She asked through gritted teeth, trying her best not to sound too irritated.

Miharu pressed her hands together while tiptoeing her feet as if walking in wonderland. Xiaoyu could've thanked god she didn't squeal.

"Well, I've been thinking…since, you know," Miharu began, talking as if she floated in midair, "…we're friends and all. So I guess maybe we could be…"

'_Don't tell me you're a lesbian_…' Xiaoyu wanted to smack herself for thinking nonsense.

"…seatmates!" After that, Miharu squealed and invited Xiaoyu for a bear hug. "Come on, eight months in all! It'll be _fab_!"

Xiaoyu sighed, and Miharu engulfed her with her arms. '_Yeah…fab…_'

…

Jin was in big trouble. He's really in _big_ trouble – as in, the worst one in his life…kind of trouble, with a big emphasize on the _BIG_ word. Or at least, that's what he thought.

But then again, what's the use of his Korean best friend? He knew so well how Hwoarang could handle _his_ problems. Heck, that guy was more of than a best buddy. He was a _hero_…

"Will you cut it out?" But then again, it depends on how you considered him to be. Well actually, it depended on the mood. If he'd be good for the day, then that's the time you'd consider that day a lucky one.

"Oh come on, brothah!" Hwoarang whispered in an insistent tone, "I won't tell anyone – even Steve, Raiker, oh you name them…!"

"You will know soon enough, alright?" Jin shrugged, running a hand through his sleek black hair, "I think…I think grandpa's gonna announce it later in the general assembly. Damn…I'm ruined."

Hwoarang scoffed. "That's ridiculous. You know what, if your wife's hotter than Asuka, you know what I'm gonna do- I'll…" he trailed off when Jin shot him a look.

"You're crazy." After that, Jin stood up and stormed out of the classroom.

…

He grabbed her by the arm, hurled her against the wall, and glared at her with his usual cold and unfeeling eyes. She did what she'd always do.

Mimic him.

"What do you want? And how dare you hold me like this!" Xiaoyu spat angrily, her tone becoming desperate. She delved into her husband's beautiful hazel eyes, searching for the reason on why he brought her to this secluded place.

"Let's talk," Was all he said before releasing his grip on hers.

"Oh okay, what is it? You wanna say sorry for ditching me or something. Anyways, I forgive you already. Happy?" She said groggily, rubbing her arm.

"What the fuck did you do, Ling? Why does grandpa want us now?" Jin began to pace about back and forth, his hands sweaty, and his face tense.

"What?" Xiaoyu blurted in shock, "What for…? For your _fucking_ information, I didn't know that, you presumptuous cock!"

Jin stared at her. He didn't blink, not for a split second. Before anger got the best of him, he stomped his way to his grandfather's office ahead of her.

Xiaoyu growled and followed him.

…

The double door was flung open as Jin entered roughly- his eyes were worried, but didn't address to anyone in particular. And, Xiaoyu daringly welcomed herself into the headmaster's office.

"What's this all about, _grandfather_?" Jin asked bluntly, now standing erect in front of Heichachi Mishima.

The old man, however, seemed to have ignored his question. "Ah…Xiaoyu…"

"Mr. Mishima," Xiaoyu said while she bowed as a sign of respect, "You…um, called for us?"

Jin glared at her. "Stop butting in."

But just when Xiaoyu was about to open her mouth to react or retort or spat whatever unfeminine words she could at him, they were both silenced by the piercing look their grandfather gave them.

Now entirely quiet, Heichachi smiled warmly before turning to Xiaoyu to say, "Why, now that you've married my grandson, you should've called me "grandpa" by now…"

A small blush crept upon Xiaoyu's cheeks as she murmured her apologies. She took a small peak at her husband from the corner of her eye and noticed that he was also…well…it was sort of obvious that he was doing the same.

Hell, they couldn't even admit how good they looked today to one another. Their ego's so in a boost that they couldn't even bring themselves to say it.

The slight silence lingered on. And, afraid of the awkwardness, Xiaoyu approached her now called "grandfather" to inquire of the situation.

"Grandpa…uh…could you tell us why we're here?" She meekly asked.

Heichachi smiled at her. "Why, we're going to announce your marriage with Jin! I didn't let you two marry without a cause-"

Shocked, Xiaoyu took a step back…and felt her back pressed against a firm chest.

"What _cause_?" Jin asked, deadly. He was so preoccupied with the sudden rage that he didn't notice his hands finding their way beside each of his wife's arms, almost seeking refuge.

Xiaoyu felt a tingling sensation engulf her. And instead of smacking Jin or doing any sort of disabling things she could to him, she gently touched his hands and pulled them to embrace her whole.

"I…I don't want the whole school to know, Jin…" She barely said in a whisper, closing her eyes as she imagined what the future would in store for them. And she hoped that there would _still _be a future for them- minus the humiliation that was about to happen at the General Assembly.

Jin could almost breathe her lavender and vanilla scent as his chin lightly grazed the top of her head. Damn, she was tiny. He didn't react exaggeratingly at her sudden will to let him hold her. Instead, he diverted his attention from her to his grandfather.

"Tell me the cause, grandpa. The cause of this marriage…" He was talking as if his teeth were clenched, "We want to know…"

Heichachi merely stared at them. And then he laughed.

"It has been decided, boy." He spoke as he went near the door. To his shoulders, he chuckled and said, "Just look at the two of you…"

Then the door was shut.

The seemingly forced couple lingered with the trance in their heads for a while and then realized that-

"WHAT THE-"

The two broke out of their minute long embrace, almost cussing on top of their throats.

"Ugh…god, I just hate you, Jin!" Xiaoyu squealed, wrapping her hands around her body protectively.

Jin rolled his eyes. "Just admit it…you like it when I hug you, eh?"

"Why, of course not! My mind was just so lost recently," She said as a matter of fact. Actually, she was lying. Hellooooo? Jin Kazama was holding her out of his free will! Who wouldn't want that?

Well, unless someone didn't want to hurt their ego…someone like Xiaoyu.

"I'm out of here, damn it." She spat and stormed her way out of the room.

"See if I care," Jin huffed, seeing that he has no choice but to exit the room, too.

-o-o-o-


End file.
